Purple Bottles
by gothgrrl13
Summary: AU. Just for one night, Matthew went out with Gilbert and had the time of his life. PruCan


**Author's Notes: **LOL, FIRST TIME WRITING A HETALIA FANFIC. 8D I hope I did a good job.

I adore this pairing, but I just adore Canada in general. X3

OH, BTW. I totally borrowed the name "Ismael" for Cuba from whitetyger123. 8D;; Because I like that name for Cuba. XD

I wrote this while listening to "The Purple Bottle" by Animal Collective. c:

* * *

Matthew looked out, clearly worried out of his mind. The night chirped with the sounds of night creatures and he looked around nervously. He felt someone pat his shoulder and he turned around to see it was Gilbert, his red eyes glowing mischievously and grinning madly. Matthew nervously scratched his nose, looking at Gilbert.

"I-I should go back inside. I-I shouldn't even be o-outside..." Matthew whispered.

Gilbert scoffed and patted Matthew's shoulder again. "Mattie, Mattie, Mattie. You gotta just calm down. Nothing bad will happen. Not when I'm around, 'cause I'm awesome like that."

"But," Matthew whispered, "I never sunk out before! What if Uncle Arthur comes in to check on me? Or Uncle Francis? Or even Alfred? N-No, this is too much for me. I-I'm going back inside..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, grabbing Matthew by his collar when he tried to climb back up his rope made of bedsheets. He pulled Matthew over to him, ruffling his head. He grinned again, looking in Matthew's worried purple eyes.

"You just gotta calm down. We're gonna have an awesome time anyway! Besides, you're, what, fourteen? You need to rebel once in a while..."

"I'm sixteen, Gilbert. And please keep your voice down." Matthew whispered, lightly blushing but giving Gilbert a peeved look.

Gilbert chuckled, which always sound like hissing to Matthew for some reason. He tugged on Matthew's hoodie, grinning. Matthew looked back at his bedroom window and looked back at Gilbert. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Gilbert was right; he couldn't always be the "good" kid. Gilbert smirked and grabbed Matthew's hand. They both walked away, going down the block where Gilbert parked his car.

Matthew climbed into the car, asking, "Where are we gonna go?"

Gilbert climbed into the driver's seat, grinning at Matthew. "We're gonna party, Mattie."

* * *

Matthew always wondered how he made such strange friends. Gilbert was number one of that list, but he also had other friends. Like that boy from Holland or the scary Russian kid and his older sister. But, Gilbert seem to always wanted to hang out with him the most. It baffled Matthew. His older twin, Alfred, was more popular in school. People always mistook him for Alfred, it was like Matthew had no identity whatsoever, but Gilbert wanted to hang out with _him _than Alfred.

Matthew wasn't so sure at first. Gilbert was known as a trouble-maker at school. Always skipping classes and causing pranks to the teachers. Why would a trouble-maker wanna be friends with the invisible twin? Whenever he asked, Gilbert laughed it off like it was a joke. It annoyed Matthew when Gilbert did that, but he felt a little blessed. Only Gilbert paid more attention to him then his own family sometimes. Sure, he knew his Uncles always said they loved both of them equally, but that was sometimes hard to believe when Alfred would come home with a trophy for some sport team he was in and they hardly heard Matthew saying he passed his math class or whatever.

Earlier today, Matthew admitted that he never done anything crazy to upset his Uncles. That was more of Alfred's doing, but Gilbert looked at Matthew and patted his back roughly. He grinned his famous mischievous grin at Matthew.

"You want crazy? We can do something insane tonight. When your happy little family is in Dreamland."

"Eeh?! N-No, no Gilbert. I-I was just saying, since you mentioned that you went to a show w-without your parents' permission. I-I could _never _do something like that..."

"And why not? C'mon, it'll be fun! Just you, me, and the night! It'll be epically awesome!"

"I-I don't know, eh..."

"I'll keep you safe from harm. My awesomeness will protect you."

"...You p-promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope Ludwig dies."

So, here Matthew was. In Gilbert's messy car, driving down as Gilbert was headbanging to a random speed-metal song. Matthew looked out the window, still worried about this whole ordeal. Gilbert stopped his headbanging and looked over at Matthew. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Mattie, you need to calm down. Ah, I know! The perfect thing, too!"

Matthew looked back at Gilbert, confused. "W-What are you talking about...?"

Gilbert did that weird chuckle again and sang out, "You'll seeee~!"

Matthew frowned at Gilbert as he went back to headbanging. He looked out the car window, watching the street lamps pass by them like a blur. After a while, Gilbert pulled up to a corner store. Parking it and turning the engine off, Gilbert nudged Matthew.

"C'mon, get out."

"A-Are we gonna get some soda...?"

"Sure, babe. We're gonna get some..._sodas._" Gilbert said, chuckling.

They both came out of the car, closing the doors behind them. Matthew fixed his hoodie a bit, yawning. Gilbert was pulling out his wallet and walking up to a hooded stranger. Matthew looked over and followed Gilbert. He stayed near Gilbert, looking at the hooded stranger. He was smoking a cigar and his dreads were hanging out. He looked at Matthew and Matthew shirked back nervously.

"Ismael, Spanish for WASSUP?!" Gilbert shouted, patting the hooded stranger's shoulder.

"A hello to you too, Gilbert." Ismael said with a heavy accent. Matthew guessed it was Cuban, since the only time he heard a Cuban accent was when Alfred rented "Scarface" on DVD one time.

"Right, let's make some business. You got anything good tonight?" Gilbert asked, his red eyes glimmering.

Ismael looked around, making sure it was safe, before going into his pockets and pulling out small baggies of weed. Matthew gasped out loud, stepping back. Gilbert and Ismael looked at him, lifting a brow. Matthew blushed but glared at Gilbert.

"G-Gilbert! Y-You can't buy...b-buy m-marijuana!" Matthew scolded.

"Calm down, Mattie. You're acting like I'm committing a crime. Sheesh." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

"You _are _committing a crime!" Matthew whispered loudly, glaring.

Gilbert merely ruffled Mattie's hair, grinning. "I buy from Ismael all the time. Besides, I thought you knew I smoked weed."

Matthew flushed red and shook his head. Gilbert chuckled again and went back to Ismael. Matthew looked away, deciding if he didn't see it, he wouldn't be involved. Gilbert paid Ismael and gave the baggie a sniff. Ismael was looking over at Matthew and nudged Gilbert.

"He's kind of cute. He yours?" Ismael asked.

"Huh? Mattie?" Gilbert questioned. He looked back at Matthew, who was still looking away and now humming to himself something to probably block out the noise of drug-dealing. His soft blond hair shined in the moonlight and his glasses glimmered also. Gilbert found himself blushing at the sight and he shook his head.

"H-He's just a friend." Gilbert answered.

"A friend? Alright." Ismael said, still eyeballing Matthew.

Gilbert glared at his drug-dealer and smacked his stomach. He put the weed in his pocket and walked over to Matthew. He grabbed his arm and took him inside the corner store. He grinned at Matthew, handing him some money.

"Buy some snacks. We're gonna get some major munchies later."

Matthew blushed again but did what Gilbert told him to do. Gilbert brought some beers, silly-string cans, and some lighters. Matthew brought huge bags of junk food, some maple candies, and soda cans. For the hell of it, Gilbert added in some nudie mags, chocolates, and extra-large condoms. Matthew eyed the condoms, confused. Gilbert merely grinned, winking.

Later, they were back in the car and Gilbert drove somewhere excluded and away from any buildings. He got the joint ready and lit it. Taking the first puff, Gilbert exhaled slowly, making smoke rings. He handed the joint to Matthew, who took it with caution. Matthew looked at the joint, not sure if he should do it. He looked back at Gilbert, who was going for a beer bottle from the back of the car. Matthew made a determined look, looking back at the joint. It's just one joint. His life won't crumble down and die if he got high for one measly night. When Gilbert finally got a beer bottle, Matthew was coughing. Gilbert looked at Matthew, surprised. Then, he smiled and laughed. He patted Matthew's back, still laughing.

"It's okay, Mattie! It's always hard the first time!" Gilbert chuckled.

Matthew didn't answer, just coughed some more. But, he did felt a light buzz. Was the weed working?

An hour and half later, the car was clouded with smoke and was filled with empty beer bottles, soda cans, and candy wrappers. Matthew was laughing and Gilbert was chugging down another beer. He threw the empty beer bottle in the back and rolled down the windows. The smoke climbed out and Gilbert stuck his head out, breathing in the clear night air.

"Mattie! Let's drive around!" Gilbert said, slurring a bit.

"B-But, you're...you're drunk! And high!" Matthew giggled as if the thought of Gilbert driving at this state was funny.

"Soooo? I've done dis shit before." Gilbert said, chucking as he started the car up.

"Okay, whatever!" Matthew said poshly and laughed again.

They drove out into the night. They were sticking their heads out their windows, whooping and hollering. The lights of the towns were their disco balls and they enjoyed the music their yelling made. They sang along to whatever song was on the radio and made bad cat-calls at girls way out of their league. Gilbert especially found it hilarious when Matthew tried to use a corny Canadian pick-up line on a collage girl when they were at a red light.

"H-HEY! WANNA MOUNT A MOUNTIE?!"

Gilbert laughed so hard, he thought he was dying.

They parked at a supermarket and had a silly-string fight in the parking lot. Gilbert took the extra-large condoms, blew into them and made condom balloons. He laughed and even made some of them into water-balloons. He threw the water-filled condoms at random cars, objects, and even people. Matthew laughed as he made a random car colorful, thanks to the silly-string. Gilbert threw a water-filled at Matthew and Matthew fought back with his can of silly-string. They both quickly fled the scene, laughing when a security guard was coming their way.

They found themselves at the town park later, the car parked in the lonely parking lot, and the both of them running around on the grassy field like children again. Gilbert was chugging down beers again and throwing the beer bottles around randomly, not caring about the no littering rule. He took Matthew up in the air, giving him a piggy-back ride, laughing. Matthew laughed along, opening his arms out as if he was taking in the moment.

Gilbert tripped over his own feet and made them fell on the ground. They both laughed their hearts out, their laughter echoing in the dark park. Gilbert moved around and was on top of Matthew, who was now giggling. Matthew's face was flush pink and his eyes, though hazed, were shimmering with joy. Gilbert softly smiled and ran his fingers in Matthew's soft hair. Something about this kid just drew Gilbert in. Perhaps it was because he was cute. Gilbert wouldn't lie, he knew Matthew was pretty good-looking for a boy. In fact, he found the boy to be deliciously adorable. It wasn't fair how he was a mere shadow to his older twin brother. Gilbert knew his own younger brother was better at stuff then him, but he wouldn't let himself be shadowed like Matthew has!

"Gilbert..." Matthew whispered.

"Yeah?" Gilbert whispered back.

"Your eyes look pretty..." Matthew whispered.

Gilbert blushed a bit and shrugged at Matthew. Matthew smiled, running his own fingers in Gilbert's snow white hair. Gilbert smiled back, petting Matthew's soft hair.

"This is the best night I'd ever had." Matthew said.

"You're welcome, Mattie." Gilbert said, smirking proudly.

"We should do this again." Matthew said softly, his eyes looking at night sky.

"Tell me when, and I'll help you climb out your bedroom window again." Gilbert said softly, pushing Matthew's bangs back.

Matthew giggled again. Gilbert moved his hand to take off Matthew's glasses. Matthew looked at him, squinting a bit. Gilbert placed the glasses down besides Matthew's head and looked into his eyes. He leaned down a bit, his lips brushing over Matthew's. Matthew blushed but leaned his head up, and kissed Gilbert. Gilbert kissed back, digging his fingers in Matthew's hair as Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert. The kiss deepen and they both lightly moaned. Around them was the beer bottles Gilbert threw, forming a circle around them, and they were in the middle of the circle. The beer bottles glimmered in the moonlight, making the color of it shined purple.

Gilbert and Matthew continued kissing, Matthew wrapping his legs around Gilbert's waist. Gilbert moaned deeply. He broke the kiss, licking away the saliva. He panted, looking down at Matthew. Matthew looked back up, panting as well.

"I like you, Mattie..." Gilbert whispered.

"I l-like you too..." Matthew whispered back.

Gilbert kissed Matthew again. "I like you so much..."

Matthew kissed back. "M-Me too..."

Gilbert pulled Matthew up, making him sit on his lap. He kissed him again, deeply. Matthew whimpered and moaned at the pleasure, digging his fingers in Gilbert's hair. Their hips moved in a slow motion as they kissed and they were lost in the insane pleasure. Matthew tilted his head back as Gilbert kissed his neck. He looked up at the night sky and he moaned as Gilbert's hands went under his clothing.

* * *

Matthew fluttered his eyes open, squinting at the rising sun. He noticed something. He was outside, lying on the ground with Gilbert's arms holding him tight. His own hoodie and Gilbert's shirt were were used as blankets. Matthew rubbed his eyes, yawning. He looked around for his glasses and put them on. He blinked for a while, looking at their surroundings. Then his eyes widen and he gave out a loud squeak. Gilbert groaned, waking up.

"What's wrong...?" Gilbert mumbled, rubbing his head.

"G-G-GILBERT! I THINK—YOU AND I—AND MY PANTS ARE UNDONE AND SO ARE YOURS—!"

"MATTIE, STOP YELLING!"

Matthew quickly shut his mouth, blushing red. Gilbert groaned, sitting up. He looked down and lift a brow. Oh, so Matthew was right. Their pants were undone. Gilbert scratched his head, yawning. He looked over at Matthew, blinking.

"Do you feel sore?" He asked.

"W-What?!" Matthew squeaked.

"Well, do ya?" Gilbert asked again, looking at Matthew.

Matthew blushed and moved around a bit. He didn't wince or hiss in pain. He looked back at Gilbert, shaking his head no. Gilbert nodded and grinned.

"Then there's no need for worries, Mattie." Gilbert said.

Matthew blushed but felt slightly relived. But, if they haven't done..._that, _what did they do? Memories of last night were slowly coming back to him, and Matthew flushed a deeper red. He looked back at Gilbert, who was putting his shirt back on. He grabbed his hoodie and did the same. They both got up, dusting themselves off.

"G-Gilbert..." Matthew said softly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gilbert said, stretching.

"U-Um...are we...I dunno...t-together now...?" Matthew asked softly, blushing.

"Why? 'Cause we did naughty stuff together last night?" Gilbert asked, lifting a brow at Matthew.

Matthew blushed deeper again and looked away. Gilbert chuckled again, and it made Matthew shiver since he remembered Gilbert doing his chuckle a lot last night. Gilbert pulled Matthew in for a hug.

"If you want us to be together, I won't care." Gilbert whispered.

"R-Really?" Matthew asked.

"Of course! Together, we'll be more awesome then ever! And your brother can suck on that." Gilbert said, grinning.

"My brother...Oh maple! Gilbert, what time is it?!" Matthew said in a hurried voice.

"Uh...six something?" Gilbert guessed.

"I gotta get back home! I-If they found out I've been gone all night, I'll be in so much trouble!" Matthew said, looking extremely worried.

"No fear, babe. Super Gilbert is here!" Gilbert yelled heroically.

He grabbed Matthew's hand and they both quickly ran back to Gilbert's car. They left behind the beer bottles that shimmered in the sunlight as the sun gave them purple shadows. The sound of the car starting up was echoed, followed by the radio playing loudly. The sound of the car driving away was heard, followed by the dimming sound of the radio.

* * *

R/R please and thank you. c:


End file.
